Rightfully Wrong
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: Sometimes, being subtle is a blessing in disguise. Especially if you're Youichi Hiruma and Anezaki Mamori. 50 sentences about the demon and the angel.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eyeshield 21 or any of its characters.

**This is just something I want to dedicate to the couple of Hiruma and Mamori. There are some spoilers regarding the manga. # 20 is based on the quote **_**"If you love someone, put their name in a circle; because hearts can be broken but circles never end."**_** by Unknown. I don't own it.**

**Please read and review and hope that you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Rightfully Wrong**

**1. Privileges**

No other man should ogle and stare at her since he was the one to lay eyes on her first.

**2. Blackmail**

That smirk of his only grew when she agreed to become the Devilbats' manager.

**3. Words**

She felt that through every argument, every confrontation, every dispute she had with him, she might get to know him better.

**4. Summary**

Even though the girl he prefers is a girl he can use (also the same type of girl fitted to be a manager) he couldn't think of another way to describe her.

**5. Roses**

Ponytails can be almost as dangerous as guns, especially when worn by a certain brown-haired manager. 

**6. Visualize**

On his way home, Doburoku could have sworn that he saw two very familiar looking people leaning forward outside the dark club room but he quickly dismissed it as him being drunk.

**7. Alteration**

When she had to pretend she was "evil" during the Sport's Day, she actually kind of liked it; it was nice to be in his shoes for once.

**8. Layer**

Youichi Hiruma was like an onion; every new, uncovered coating only brought her more tears.

**9. Quiescent**

The first time she saw him sleeping, after the two thousand kilometer run in the Death March, was the first time she saw a peaceful expression on his face, in spite of him cradling a gun close to him.

**10. Time**

He spent countless hours trying to find the perfect outfit for her to wear on the Deimon Sports' Day.

**11. Judgmatic**

She always carried a first-aid kit with her because you never know when he, another teammate or some poor, random stranger on the street, was going to get injured from one of his crazy training sessions.

**12. ****Stumped**

Despite being the genius extraordinaire that he is, he couldn't quite figure out why a package of sugarless gum was in his locker.

**13. Dreams**

If she laid on her bed and closed her eyes, she somehow is able to recall that one time he smiled - not one of his evil smirks or his insane grins, but a normal smile.

**14. ****Regulations**

Cerberus only allowed Hiruma to scratch him behind his ears, his favourite spot to be scratched; however, lately, he is opted to allow her to do the same.

**15. Pride**

He absolutely refuses to let her bandage his bruised knee because it showed weakness and it was the last thing he wanted to show her.

**16. ****Gentleman**

He once kicked opened a door for her (someone annoying was on the opposite side of the door).

**17.**** Fear**

After watching Bamba and now Kid being overwhelmed by Gao, she couldn't help but wonder what she would do if that was him being crushed to the ground.

**18. ****Loathing**

There were a lot of things he hated: losing, ending a game in a tie, Agon, having his plans foiled, idiots who don't do what they're told, his guns running out of bullets, running out of sugarless gum and so on, but it surprised him to find that he came to like her fragrance of vanilla and peaches.

**19. Wild**

Most people come to see Mamori as a quiet, sweet, sensible, motherly type of girl – too bad those people never saw her cheering and jumping at a football game.

**20. ****Eternal**

She never drew hearts for him, only circles, because hearts can be broken while circles can go on forever.

**21. ****Mark**

It was barely noticeable but Musashi saw a tiny, red smear on the corner of Hiruma's mouth when he went to practice one day.

**22. ****Kindness**

Through the corner of her eye, she saw him slip an ice cube into the melted, sugary water in Yukimitsu's bag and smiled.

**23. ****Self-Control**

Every time Monta flirted with her, he started yelling orders and firing at the nearest, unfortunate person; it wouldn't do the team any good if he killed their wide receiver.

**24. ****Tail**

It followed him like a black shadow, striking fear and panic into others and yet, she fights hard to suppress her chuckle whenever she sees it trailing crookedly after him.

**25. ****Invisible**

No other living soul saw the video tapes of her in a cheerleading outfit or of her during the Deimon Sport's Day.

**26.**** Malady**

_I suppose even heartless monsters get sick_, she thought, watching him yell instructions and practice routines to the team, despite his fevered cheeks and haggard eyes.

**27. ****Embarrassment**

Suzuna refused to let Mamori escape the humiliation of being caught kissing the captain of the Devilbats on the cheek.

**28. ****Diversion**

He tried to concentrate on the beach football game but his eyes inevitably slid back to the person who didn't realize that she was showing a little too much skin.

**29.**** Genealogy**

If Mamori was the "mother" of the team, he would be considered the "father", punishing the "children" for their "misbehavior" or for not doing their "homework".

**30. ****Hero**

He swore that if that blundering halfwit of a beast even came an inch in her direction, four tazers won't be the only things sticking out of his body.

**31. Presumption**

On the day of the finals, she met him again at the locker room, expecting yells, curses and bullets but never expected a rough, unchaste meeting of two lips.

**32.**** Bewitched**

There was only one time he smoked in front of her and she still remembers the way the smoke curled around his thin, spidery fingers and how he slowly blew out a semi-transparent haze right at her face impertinently, his lips curled in amusement.

**33. Tears**

He never saw her cry and he hoped that he never will.

**34. Unique**

Raising an eyebrow at the interesting ingredients he brought her, she explicitly told him "_bomb shells, grenades and bullets are not used to make cookies._"

**35.**** Silk**

Her skin was soft, smooth and creamy, forbidden from coarse hands, teasing any jealously watching eyes, the heavenly fantasy of every man … and it was all his.

**36. ****Yoghurt**

His sneering lips full of complaints and retorts were rewarded with a mouthful of a strange, white substance as a result of her waning impatience.

**37.**** Endurance**

He almost gagged at the sickeningly sweet stench in the clubroom, making him want to burn and crush every flower to ashes; but at the sight of her delighted face, he tolerated it a little bit longer.

**38. ****Vampire**

It was when she accidentally cut her finger with a scissor; but before she could apply the proper medical attention on it, his lips were already sealed over her injury, feasting slowly on her blood.

**39. Pencil**

During one art class, she uncomfortably presented to the teacher her assignment of a portrait of another classmate and her teacher promptly told her it was her best artwork yet.

**40. ****Heat**

During the return trip back to Japan, while she was asleep, she unconsciously leaned into his shoulder, seeking warmth, not realizing that his cheeks gave off a warmth slightly higher than its normal temperature.

**41.**** Revelation**

Despite all the vile and foul words he has uttered, Mamori found out that his mouth was best used for kissing.

**42. Ordinary**

It amazed her to find that his hand was as warm as any other human being.

**43. Scarf**

Red and black stood out starkly against the white snow, wrapped around his neck and weaved by her fingers.

**44. ****Bliss**

A flash of lightning streaking across the darkened skies, illuminating its terror, thunder moaning like a wounded animal as the wind screamed and nothing could be better than standing in the middle of it all, drunk upon this eminent nightmare ... except maybe her holding an umbrella above their heads.

**45.**** Air**

He believed that their arguing uses too much of their breath while their kisses leave them too breathless.

**46. ****Irresistible**

He can't seem to stop himself from teasing, annoying, provoking, ridiculing and exasperating her; she looks beautiful even when angered.

**47.**** Confession**

There were no words, only symbols and signs, impossibly spun by her fingers, too intricate and too abstract for an ordinary mind to comprehend; it was a mystery to others and a secret message to him.

**48.**** Fire**

Not even the rain could douse the passion of their kisses.

**49. Waltz**

Their dance, at first, was awkward, often coarse and clumsy, but in the end, it evolved into a beautiful promenade of passionate movement and ethereal rhythm, swaying to a melody that only they can hear. 

**50. Novel**

She was just a girl and he was just a guy, who happened to meet by chance, daring challenges, laughing at rivals, tasting both defeat and victory, creating impossible miracles and simply living through life together.


End file.
